


Mid-Fight Revelation

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil accidentally drops a bomb on Melinda while they're in the middle of an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid-Fight Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

Melinda couldn’t remember what she and Phil were arguing about - they had done it a lot lately since she took off with Andrew (and then ended their relationship again, but the fighting hadn’t stopped) - but she knew the instant it ended. “Why are you so fucking stubborn, Phil?” she fumed.

“Because I love you!” he shouted and then it went quiet. “Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes,” she whispered, her hands going clammy and her heart pounding. “Do you mean it, Phil?” What would Melinda do if he said no?

His own heart pounding, Phil could only nod. “Yes, I mean it. I’ve loved you for a long time, Melinda, but I didn’t realize it until you took off with Andrew.” Would their friendship fall apart again if she rejected him? He’d hate himself forever if this played out exactly like his fears.

“Really?” Melinda wanted to believe it but she couldn’t help but feel a little skepticism. He never said anything about it but so she never expected him to return her feelings - one of the reasons she tried to make it work with Andrew again (their friendship had remained intact, however, and he was helping those who needed it on the Playground).

Phil nodded once more. “Of course. I realized entirely too late that you are the love of my life, Melinda May. You, of course, no longer feel the same way.” He frowned then and bit his lip. “If you ever did,” he amended. He felt trapped in this room because he knew how this was going to end.

“I love you too, Phillip.” A little jolt of excitement flowed through her body at her proclamation and Melinda grasped it with every fiber of her being - she didn’t want to lose this feeling at all. She hadn’t felt this way in such a long time it was a bit of a surprise.

Despite all of his hopes and dreams, Phil never actually expected Melinda to feel the same way about him and he did a double take and nearly fell over. Luckily, the desk caught him. “Fuck,” he breathed.

She beamed and walked over to his desk then proceeded to grab his tie to pull her closer to him. “Maybe later,” she mumbled.

He laughed and they were so lost in their kiss neither noticed when the door opened and Skye and Bobbi stepped in. Skye shrieked and the room shook for a few second. “Oh my God! Is this actually happening? When did it happen?” she babbled excitedly.

Bobbi just shook her head and sighed. “Let’s get them some privacy. Sorry we didn’t knock. Come on, Skye.”

“But I want to know everything,” Skye whined.

Bobbi glared at her co-worker. “Let’s go,” she ordered.

Skye glared at her but ran over to Phil and Melinda before darting away to leave the new couple alone.

“It’ll be all over the base in three hours.” Melinda shook her head at Skye’s antics.

“Less than that. You want to get this over with now and just go out there and tell them?”

She startled. “Are you sure, Phil?” 

“More than one hundred percent sure,” Phil assured her. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of his office to head to the common area. Sure enough, everyone was there and busy.

Grant looked up first. “Hey. Something come in?” he questioned.

“No, we’re fine.”

“You’re holding hands,” Jemma observed, a (now) rare smile lighting up her face. They all still worried about her in the aftermath of her unexpected trip to another planet but she seemed to be adjusting to home just fine - it helped that they had been by her side every step of the way.

“Skye walked in on us about ten minutes ago. I’m surprised she hasn’t spread the word yet,” Phil replied. He wondered what she was up to.

In reply to his answer, Skye tore into the room and squealed yet again when she saw them. “Can you tell us anything?”

Bobbi snorted. “You just want to know every little detail.”

Skye shrugged. “Yeah, I do.” She flashed a quick smile to Grant, who waved back and then hand to quickly dim out the ball of fire that formed in his hand.

“You two finally decide to admit what’s been obvious for years?” Grant asked.

“Yes, we did. This is literally brand new so don’t be up in arms about it,” Melinda warned but she couldn’t help the breathless laughter that escaped from her when Phil picked up her hand and kissed it.

“You love me,” Phil teased.

“Yes, I do. Now stop being an idiot,” she playfully shot back, glaring at the man she loved before softening because she couldn’t hold up the act when she was so happy.

“This is so adorable I can barely stand it,” Jemma told them. She briefly hugged them before returning to the couch to watch Mack and Fitz play a video game.

“Well, congratulations. I’m sure you’ll be very happy,” Bobbi offered before sitting down on the couch next to Jemma. 

“Just don’t let us walk in on you, please. My mind can’t deal with those images. I’ve already walked in on enough people on this base having sex.” Skye shrugged when everyone turned to stare at her.

“Skye - “, Grant started but he was caught off by her.

“Don’t,” she warned with a smile.

“He has a point,” Jemma mumbled but she backed off when Skye turned to stare at her.

“Now get back to what you were doing, and Phil and I are going back to his office to work.”

Bobbi laughed. “To work. Of course you are.” 

“I expected this from Skye but not from you. Thank you for surprising me,” an unamused Phil replied.

“You’re welcome?” She looked contrite but no one was really buying it.

Then Phil and Melinda left the kids alone and contrary to what they told them, they headed to his bedroom where they made out some more. “We should fight some more if this is how it ends.”

“I’m not on board that plan,” Melinda told him. God, she loved this man so fucking much she could barely believe it sometimes.

“Neither am I.” He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives together telling her how much he loved her.

The mid-fight bomb that Phil had accidentally dropped on Melinda turned out to be the best course of action in their lives.


End file.
